


I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F, another universe, just these 2 adoriblae gays, they are not deting yet, they just want each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel has a eye on Chloe for a long time, she want to tell her but Chloe makes again trouble and has go to the princible.





	I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH

Its May in Arcadia bay and the best friends Rachel Amber and Dana Ward are in Danas Dorm room just talking about girl things. "So Rach why you dont have a boyfriend yet? You are 17 and all the boys want you" Dana ask Rachel and she just nod her head. "Come on Rach, maybe Nathan?" Rachel makes a disgusting face and say "Ihhh are you stupid, hes such an idiot like all boys here and I know who I want to date" Rachel say very shy. Dana smirk and say "Oh now i want to know, come on tell me!" Rachel dont want but Dana say again and in a anoying voice and makes funny moves "Pls.pls.pls. teeel me Im youre best friend and we know each other now since almoust 3 years". Rachel give Dana a little smile and say "Ok Dana but pls. dont laught at me, nobody knows that I think my Mom knows but yeah. pls be gentele with me". "I will be" Dana say and listen to her best friend voice carefully. "It was long back in Cali, I had always boys and girls as friends here but I never feelt anything for boys its like here, they all want just fuck and I just dont like them in that way, but girls I feel save and in Cali i kissed a girl and from that feeling on I has knew im gay and yeah since then and you are the only person who knows this so pls. dont tell" Dana looks at Rachel with a big smile and say "Thank you that you told me, but I think I have knew this Rachel, how you act with boys and how you act with girls, I can tell and I love it that I have a gay bestie" Dana say with a smile and hug Rachel. "Thank you, for all" Rachel say relieved in there hug. "So Steph is the one?" Dana say but Rachel say back "No, she is just a good friend I have my eye on someone diffrent" she say with big smile just thinking of HER. "Come on do tell" Dana say "You know Chloe Price?" Danas eyes widen and she starts to scream "OOMMMG you and the trouble maker Chloe!" "SHHHH" Rachel say and try to ceep clam Dana who is screaming and dancing for exiedment in her room. "OH MY GOOD YOU 2 WPULD BE SOO ADOROBLE" she screams, Rachel just smile and thinks _yeah we 2 would be hella adorbale but until now im just to shy to talk to her, tomorrow I will do it, I like this girl very much and I want her to know_.  


The next day

Rachel is in front of her locker and see how the very tall and thin girl walks to her own locker, _her short brown hair with that hella locking sexy blue one strike, her black pants with the red flannel blouse and that "arcadia bay garage" tanktop looks even more hotter_ the girl with the blue feather erring was thinking as looking very carefully and full of love over to her Crush. She puts her face very near on her locker door and see with one eye every thing Chloe does, she puts her history book back in the locker and "BOOOO" Rachel shake her body turn arround and see how Dana just ripped her carefully watching over Chloe Price was doing. "Buhh Dana" Rachel say a little scared and push her a little, Dana just smiles and say "Im sorry I interruped you day dreaming of youre Crush" Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile and thinks _good she is just soo cute_. 

After 4 normal Blackwell school lessions they have sport and Rachel knows that Chloe has also sport, it means wehn she comes, Rachel always hope she comes. Rachel and Dana are in the sport building and has there sport outfits one Dana match with Victoria and Courtneys. Rachel thinks _thats soo ridiculous, they also ask me but I said no, im not one of Victrias sheeps, im my own person_. After Rachel seeing Dana talks with Victora and they "sheeps" she come back over to her and Dana tell Rachel that she looks cute. _I am look cute and hot I hope Chloe sees that but Chloe really dont see soo much wehn shes here, she always look soo sad and alone, I know she hangs out with the skater boys here and I dont know if she has a boyfriend or and I hope shes also is gay. Anyway I want to make the first step today_ Rachel thinks and then she sees how her Crush walks in, she wears an older punk band shirt and a short grey sport hot pan and older pair of converse shoes, _good she looks so cute_ Rachel thinks and smile. Dana give her a look and say "Come on, go to youre girl" Rachel smiles at her and was ready to go but than she heard that Victora yells at Chloe "Oh poor loser you are, why are you eaven here, you dont have any money and look" Victoria points her finger on Chloes left wrist with is wrapped up in a white medical bandage. Chloe looks sadley at the bandage too, Victoia gets Closer to her and say "saddley, droug addict, and know also cutting girl" Chloe wants to say something as the sport Teacher Mr. Henry comes and ask the girls wahts going on here, Victora tells him that Chloe attackt her and that she just right before class was strating she has seen her taking drougs and thats why she has that bandage on her wrist. Chloe wants agin to talk but either the teacher or Victoria give her the chance, "Again Price, go to the Princible and after that you come back and give me the paper that you was at him" he say angry to her, I go over to them and ask If I can escort Chloe to the Princible Office since im his assistent. "Thats an really good idea, Thanks Rachel and watch out that Mrs. Price dont go off" I nod and walk with Chloe to the Sports locker room. Chloe grap her Backpag and we walk outside, Chloe sit on a bench and Rachel take seat next to her with some speace beetween them. Chloe smokes a cigarte and say "Why you do this?" _Thats the chance_ Rachel thinks gets closer to Chloe and say "I like you Chloe and not just like best friens, I like you very much" Chloe look at her with wide open eyes "You mean this serious?" "Hella serious" Rachel say with a smile and get close to Chloe. "Rachel I.....I....I like you too but I always tought you have a biyfriend and youre the It-girl and so on" Rachel look at Chloe and say "We are so dump, we like each other and no one of us has the courige to tell" "Mabye because we are from diffrent homes, you the rich daughter from the DA and im just a girl with a dead father" Rachel take Chloes hand and look her deep in the eyes. Chloe blush and Rachel say "You talking bullshit, I watch you from the far Chloe and we 2 have a lot in Commin i was just always to shy and yeah, im soo happy that you tell me that you like me to" Chloe take Rachels hand and they 2 going to the Principles office, Rachel just copy a paper and manipulte it so that it says that Chloe was here. "Im impressed Amber" Chloe say and Rachel just smile at her give her the paper.  


Back at the Sport Class Chloe give the teacher the paper and walk back to Rachel, no one is here anymore the school day is over for today. "Thank you for waht you did and you know the other thing" Chloe say and both of them has her normal Chlotes back on. "You know i never feelt for someone like for you, I know waht we have or this will be is Special and" before Rachel can say the sentence to end Chloe take her hips and Kiss her deep and with passion on her lips, Rachel smiles in the kiss and they kiss again. "Wahtever this will be I know it will be awensome" Chloe say and smile at Rachel, rachel smiles back take her hand and they walk out from the School ground.


End file.
